


Transition

by pants2match



Series: wouldn't stop for red lights [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first in a series of reimagined josh/donna scenes to fit harvey/donna, written back in november 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

She sits down beside him with a sigh, tucking her book in the back of the seat in front of her.

"This has got to be the best idea you've had since you begged me to come work for you," He shifts in his seat, turning towards her, a smile plastered on his face as she slips her hand into his. He's relaxing, finally. They say lawyers make the worst clients, but she begs to differ, six weeks of the governor and his people beg to differ.

"It was Jessica's," This doesn't surprise her; as lush a lifestyle as Harvey seems to lead, his inability to stay away from work for more than a few days always gets the best of him.

"Of course,"

"The vacation. The going with you part was all me,"


End file.
